


The Walls Hold No Secrets

by Live_Long_and_ExploreJC



Series: New Love [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, M/M, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Live_Long_and_ExploreJC/pseuds/Live_Long_and_ExploreJC
Summary: Zach and Chris finally push past being friends. The cast finds out that they are together.





	The Walls Hold No Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a spin-off of the first work in the collection but it is not necessary to read the first one. I do encourage you to read it though! Please enjoy the story!

Chris sighs as they kiss. _Finally_ , he thinks. For years they had been building up their friendship. When Chris had realized his feelings for Zach, he had pushed the boundaries of their friendship a little more. Both of them danced around the imaginary line that separated friends and something more but never crossed it.

Tonight, everything changed. Perhaps it was the fact they were constantly around each other for the tour to promote the new movie; maybe it was the city, the romance that hung in the air, lights in the city that gave a dim glow, the slow pace of the life here. They had gone to a club with the cast drinking, but neither of them drank enough to blame this on alcohol. Zach and Chris had walked back in the chilly night, close enough to keep warm with the heat radiating off the other and the tension that had been slowly building over the years crackling between them. 

Whatever it was that caused that tension to finally snap, Chris does not care to find out. They stop kissing long enough for Zach to fumble with the key and unlock the door to his room. Chris and Zach stumble over the threshold, each grabbing at the other as if they need the other to live. They move toward the bed, never breaking apart from each other, and collapse on the bed. Both are content as excitement grows between them about things to come. 

\-------------------------------

Zach wakes up as the light from the window in the room filters in. As his mind focuses, he realizes that there is a warm body next to him. He looks over and sees Chris wrapped up in the covers, face buried in his shoulder. Memories from last night rush back and he smiles. Zach turns to face Chris more, trying not to disturb his sleep. Zach likes how relaxed he looks. With the light from the room, he’s almost angelic. He wraps his arms around Chris, who stirs from his sleep. 

“What time is it,” he grumbles. 

Zach glances over his shoulder at the clock on the nightstand. “Eight in the morning.”

Chris snuggles closer in Zach’s arms, looking up at him and smiling softly. “I enjoyed last night.”

“So did I.”

“We should probably go downstairs and meet up with everyone before they wonder where we are.”

Zach suddenly wishes they weren’t on tour. He wants to lay here and just cuddle in Chris’s warmth. He sighs. “Agreed.”

Zach gets up first and goes to the bathroom to get ready. Chris stays in bed a couple minutes longer before he gets up and collects his clothes scattered on the floor. After getting dressed enough to walk back to his room, he calls to Zach.

“Hey, I will meet you downstairs.”

“Alright, I will see you there,” Zach gargles out as he is in the middle of brushing his teeth. 

Zach makes it downstairs about ten minutes later. There is a restaurant in the hotel adjacent to the lobby. He goes in and finds the table where Karl, Zoe, John, Anton, and Simon are already sitting and eating. 

“Oh, there you are. What’s with the late wake-up?” Simon asks. 

“Just slept in a little. You know, jet lag.” It’s believable since they only arrived yesterday morning and had no time to rest the whole day.

“Uh huh,” Karl breaths, not very quietly.

Zach gives him a weird look and sits in the seat next to him at the end of the table. Anton is on the other side of Karl between him and John. Zoe is sitting across from Zach. There is an empty seat between Simon and Zoe. 

“Where’s Chris?” Zoe asks. 

Zach shrugs. “He should be down soon.”

Karl clears his throat and speaks loudly to get the attention of everyone at the table. “I made an interesting discovery about the hotel last night.” 

“And what was that?” John inquires. 

“That the walls are quite thin. I know a certain someone here got lucky last night.” 

Zach half coughs, half spits his coffee into the cup he was drinking from. 

Everyone looks at Zach with a surprised and questioning face. Zoe shoots up an eyebrow in an expression reminiscent of Spock. 

She leans forward, resting her chin on interlaced hands propped up by her elbows on the table. Intrigued, she asks in a playful tone, “So it wasn’t the jet lag. Who was the lucky fellow? I don’t remember any strangers leaving with you last night at the club.” 

Before Zach can give any answer, Karl quickly steps in. “Well, I can tell you from what I heard it is someone we all know and love. And let me say there was a lot of love last night. I wish I could unhear it.”

“OH MY GOD, was it Chris?” Zoe shrieks excitingly, almost bouncing in her chair.

“Yes, our one and only Captain Kirk,” says Karl.

Anton giggles. “Kirk turning on the charm for Spock.” 

“Who says it wasn’t the other way around?” Simon says, wiggling his eyebrows.

Just then, Chris decides to arrive. He gives his order to the waitress that quickly approaches. Everyone is sitting quietly at the table smirking while Zach looks into his cup, slightly embarrassed, not sure what to do. Chris walks around to sit between Zoe and Simon. He surveys the cast quickly as he sits. 

“Oooo did I miss some joke or something?”

He glances down the table to see Zach with his face buried in his cup. “Does this have to do with Zach? What did he do?”

John pipes up, “What Zach did was you.”

Everyone bursts out laughing. Chris’s whole face flushes red and he looks over quickly at Zach. 

Simon smirks. “Yes, Karl got to hear the whole show last night.”

Chris runs a hand down his own face and then moves to his hand to the back of his neck, rubbing his neck in embarrassment. “Oh god.”

Zoe chimes in, “We were wondering when you two lovebirds would get together.”

Zach and Chris both look at Zoe. 

“Oh, come on guys. We could see the looks you guys gave each other and you’re attached at the hip. I’m surprised it took this long.” 

“So, are ya official?” asks Simon.

They haven’t really discussed anything since last night’s events. Chris knows what he wants and looks at Zach. The great thing about their friendship is that he can read him. No need for words. 

They respond “yes” in unison.

“Well I am glad I know this now so I can make sure I get a room far away from both of you,” Karl grumbles.  
Zach and Chris give each other a glance and then continue with breakfast. The cast finishes eating and they head off together for another long day of interviews. Zach and Chris would spend the whole day waiting for the privacy of the night. They know deep down that their relationship would be a lasting one and they were excited for what it would bring.


End file.
